Portland
Portland commonly refers to: * Portland, Oregon, United States * Portland, Maine, United States * Isle of Portland, England Portland may also refer to: Places and establishments Australia *Cape Portland, Tasmania, a cape on the north-eastern tip of Tasmania *Portland, New South Wales, a town with the first Australian cement works *Portland, Victoria, a regional city and port *City of Portland (Victoria), former Local Government Area (LGA) Canada *Port Lands, Toronto, sometimes mistakenly spelled "Portlands", the eastern part of the Toronto waterfront *Portland Island (British Columbia), a small island off the coast of Vancouver island *Portland Inlet, an inlet between southeastern Alaska and British Columbia **Portland Canal, an arm of Portland Inlet *Portland Estates, Nova Scotia, an area of Halifax *Portland, Ontario, a town north of Kingston, Ontario Hong Kong *Portland Street, a popular business and shopping street in Hong Kong Ireland *Portland, North Tipperary, a townland in North Tipperary Jamaica *Portland Parish, on Jamaica's north-east coast *Portland Point, Jamaica's southernmost point New Zealand *Portland, Northland, a town south of Whangarei *Portland Island, New Zealand, an island off the Mahia Peninsula United Kingdom *Great Portland Street, a street in the West End of London *Isle of Portland, a peninsula on the coast of Dorset, the origin of the name **Portland Bill, the headland at the tip of the Isle of Portland **Portland Harbour, a large man-made harbour between the Isle of Portland and the mainland **Weymouth and Portland, a local government district of Dorset, including the Isle of Portland *Portland (HM Prison), a prison for male young offenders on the Isle of Portland *Portland College, an education establishment in the county of Nottinghamshire *Portland Gallery, an art gallery in Westminster, London *Portland House, a building in Westminster, London *Portland Place, a street in the Marylebone district of central London *Portland Square, Bristol, a Georgian square in the city of Bristol *Portland Tower, a tower block in Manchester *Portland Walk Shopping Centre, a shopping centre in Barrow-in-Furness United States *Portland, Arkansas *Portland, Colorado *Portland, Connecticut *Portland, Illinois, a proposed city adjacent to Blue Island, Illinois that was later largely incorporated into it *Portland, Indiana, a city in Jay County near the eastern border of the state *Portland, Indiana, a former name for Fountain, Indiana, in Fountain County near the western border of the state *Portland, Iowa, in Cerro Gordo County, Iowa *Portland, Kentucky, a community in Adair County *Portland, Louisville, Kentucky, a former town and now a neighborhood in Louisville, Jefferson County *Portland, Maine **South Portland, Maine, adjoining Portland, Maine *New Portland, Maine (not near Portland, Maine) *Portland, Michigan *Portland, Missouri *Portland, New York *Portland, North Dakota *Portland, Ohio *Portland, Oregon *Portland, Pennsylvania *Portland, Tennessee *Portland, Texas *Portland, Dodge County, Wisconsin, a town **Portland (community), Dodge County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community *Portland, Monroe County, Wisconsin, a town **Portland (community), Monroe County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community Transport *''City of Portland (train), a passenger train running between Chicago, Illinois, and Portland, Oregon *[[Duke of Portland (whaler)|''Duke of Portland (whaler)]], an American whaling ship * , any of eight ships of the British Navy *''Portland'' (shipwreck), a ship sunk in the Portland Gale off New England in 1898 *''Portland'' (steam tug 1875) *''Portland'' (steam tug 1947), a preserved sternwheel tugboat based in Portland, Oregon *Portland Streetcar, a transport system in Portland, Oregon *Portland Transportation Center, bus and Amtrak station serving Portland, Maine *Union Station (Portland, Oregon), the Amtrak station serving Portland, Oregon * , either of two United States Navy ships Sports teams ;Based in Portland, Oregon: *Portland Beavers, a former PCL minor league baseball team *Portland Pilots, the intercollegiate athletic program of the University of Portland *Portland Timbers (disambiguation), several different soccer teams, including this incarnation: **Portland Timbers, American professional soccer club since 2011 *Portland Trail Blazers, an NBA basketball team *Portland Winterhawks, a WHL hockey team ;Based in Portland, Maine: *Portland Pirates, an AHL minor league hockey team *Portland Sea Dogs, an EL minor league baseball team ;Based elsewhere: *Portland San Antonio, the former name of SDC San Antonio, a Spanish ASOBAL handball team based in Pamplona, Spain Other uses *Battle of Portland, a sea battle off the Isle of Portland in 1653 during the First Anglo-Dutch War *Battle of Portland Harbor, a naval battle near Portland, Maine in 1863 during the American Civil War *''Portland'' (film), a 1996 Danish film *Portland (sheep), an ancient breed of sheep from the Isle of Portland *Portland cement, the type of cement used for most mortar and concrete *Portland Club (London), a club in London, the recognized authority on the games of whist and bridge *Portland Club (Portland, Maine), a club in Portland, Maine *Portland Gale, a storm off New England in 1898 *Portland Hoffa, an American comedian *Portland Island, a fictional island in Liberty City in the video game Grand Theft Auto *Portland Orange, a color of light emitted by the don't walk phase of pedestrian crossing signals in North America *Portland Project, an initiative to encourage the use of Linux on desktop computers *Portland Spurge (Euphorbia portlandica), plant belonging to the family Euphorbiaceae. *Portland stone, limestone from the Isle of Portland *Portland Vase, a Roman antique exhibited at the British Galleries See also *Portland Township (disambiguation) *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' *Earl of Portland (also Duke of Portland), an English title